


The Methodology of Bad Ideas

by LostBlogger_JenBleu



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anxiety, Breast cancer, Cancer, Engineering, F/M, Friendship, Mental Health Issues, Science, Sisters, Slow Burn, cancer awareness, cancer survivor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 20:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18676852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostBlogger_JenBleu/pseuds/LostBlogger_JenBleu
Summary: Gwenyth "Winnie" Rees has survived cancer, a car crash, and being close friends with Tony Stark. She considers herself a bit of a badass. But we all know, nothing good happens to an 'ass.After finally being decreed 'cancer free,' three things in quick succession quickly turn Winnie's life on its head - again:1) Tony goes missing.2) A suspicious shop injury.3) Tony returns.





	The Methodology of Bad Ideas

“Are you still looking for a job?” Who knew such a normal question could have such huge impacts?

Gwyneth Rees and her long-time friend were going out for coffee. Gwyneth had just moved to California. She had a habit of finding small, silly jobs and holding them down for a few months before moving on to something else. She wasn’t wealthy by any means, but she had enough to put down a payment on a small apartment in Los Angeles. It surprised her when she found out Pepper Potts was employed just a few miles away in Malibu. They picked a small local café to meet up at and catch up with each other.

“It’s great to see you!” Pepper exclaimed, pulling the shorter woman into a hug. Gwyneth looked exactly as she remembered: sandy blonde hair paired with dark, intelligent eyes and too many freckles to count. She was even wearing those jeans she used to draw on, though they were more faded and torn now. As for Pepper, well, she knew she looked quite different. Longer hair, more professional clothing, definitely an older face… She wouldn’t have been surprised if Gwyneth hadn’t recognized her at first. 

“You look so good!” Gwyneth exclaimed, taking in her new and sophisticated look. The women sat down and ordered their coffee. “What are you up to these days?” she asked.

Pepper let out a laugh that clearly said she wanted to avoid the question. “I’m, uh, working for Tony Stark,” she finally admitted.

Gwyneth gaped. “Seriously? God, I’m so sorry,” she replied laughing. “That has to be… painful at times, I’m sure.”

“It can be, but he’s not so bad. I think you’d get along, actually.” It was around then that their coffee was delivered, and they started chatting about things past and present. Pepper was still very invested in all things business, mostly because Stark couldn’t be bothered to handle most of his duties as CEO of Stark Industries. Gwyneth, on the other hand, picked up the hobby of restoring cars a few years ago and currently had a slightly banged up 1969 Chevelle SS in her garage.

“I’m still missing a couple parts, but she’s getting there,” Gwyneth finished, taking a delicate sip of coffee.

Missing an old friend is a unique feeling that one can’t entirely describe but tries to anyway. Imagine you are walking around with a purse, and constantly you feel the absence of an old weight from something that’s no longer there. You’re not sure what, you’re not even sure where it went or when you took it out, but it’s impossible not to notice that your purse is suddenly much lighter than it was before. 

That was how Gwyneth felt seeing Pepper Potts again, like that old weight had found its way back into her purse and she could now walk along without worrying she’d dropped or lost something on the way behind her.  
“It really is good to see you, Pepp. I missed you.” Gwyneth smiled.

Pepper grinned back. God, she’d missed the comfort of a female friend. She glanced at her phone and rolled her eyes. She tried to disguise her immediate groan as an oddly strangled cough, but Gwyneth caught on anyway.

“You have to go?” she assumed.

Sheepishly Pepper nodded. The two women stood and embraced briefly. Gwyneth snatched her coat while Pepper swung her bag over her shoulder. “I’m sorry we have to cut this short,” she apologized profusely.

“Don’t worry about it,” Gwyneth reassured her, “I plan on hanging around Cali for… oh, at least a few months.” 

Her crooked grin reminded Pepper so much of Tony Stark she had to remind herself who she was talking to before she could reply. In fact, on the topic of Stark… “Are you still looking for a job?”

Gwyneth paused. “Uh, yeah. Why?”

Pepper began to smile her own crooked grin. “How would you feel about coming in for an interview in a few days?”

Gwyneth couldn’t believe her ears. After all, she’d just reconnected with Pepper after years of barely any contact and the next thing she knew her friend offered her a job with Stark Industries? Pepper had always been a selfless person, even as a kid.

Some people are like that: they have the best for the people around them at heart. It can manifest in many forms, such as in Pepper’s favors and patience, but also in unexpected ways. But all of them involve a willingness to sacrifice for love.

“I’d be happy to. What’s the dress code?”

Three days later, Gwyneth sat on an armchair that probably cost more than her rent for the whole year in the nicest pair of slacks and heels she owned, waiting to be called in for her interview. And it was just her luck she had a wicked itch on her ankle, right under the strap. Glancing around, she took off the shoe and scratched it as quickly as she could. But damn, it itched so much.

The secretary’s dull, emotionless voice rang out through the lobby. “Miss Rees, Mr. Stark will speak with you.”

Gwyneth shot up, heel still in hand and scrambled into the conference room. Pepper and the infamous Tony Stark himself sat on the other side of the table. Her first impression of him was underwhelming. He looked exactly the way he did in all his press footage, meticulous hair and a clean suit. Tony’s first impression of Gwyneth was a frazzled friend of Pepper’s who stumbled into his conference room in one heel, holding her shoe in her hand. Forget the interview, he already knew his decision. “I want this one. You’re hired.”

Pepper blinked and turned to see Stark grinning madly. She smiled at Gwyneth and stood to shake her hand. “And it’s that easy,” she commented.

Stark stood as well, hand outstretched. He didn’t even introduce himself. Then again, he didn’t really need to. “You are?”

Gwyneth – stunned into confused silence – jumped back into action. She held her shoe toward him and abruptly switched hands. “Gwyneth Rees,” she said, staring at him, “Thanks… I think.”

“Yeah, yeah,” he replied, walking to stand face to face with her. “When can you start?”

“Soon. Whenever.” A beat. “What exactly am I… being hired for?” Gwyneth asked slowly.

Tony glanced at Pepper, asking her to interject. When she didn’t, he turned back to Gwyneth and scrapped up an explanation. “Uh… we’ll see. Swing by my place tomorrow at like… two, I should be awake by then,” he rambled, stepping closer and closer to the door. “Nice to meet you. Bye, Pepp! Thanks so much.” And with that, he was gone.

Gwyneth stared after him, still absent-mindedly holding her shoe. She turned back to Pepper, astounded. “What just happened?”

Pepper shrugged. “You just got hired,” she quipped, “Stark-style.”

She gaped, unable to find the words for a moment. “He’s actually like that?”

“Oh yes.”

“I thought maybe it was a- stage persona or something…”

Pepper laughed. “Oh, no, he is… always like that.”

Gwyneth nodded slowly and followed Pepper out, scrambling to pull her shoe back on. She hopped on one foot across the lobby, drawing the eyes of everyone. They exited waving an awkward hello.  
“You know, he’s not bad looking-“

“Don’t even go there, trust me.”

“I’m just saying.”


End file.
